


To Savior

by Kaishiru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, Surprises, Sweet, Top Victor Nikiforov, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: “Today is all about you,” Yuuri breathed, fingers fanning out over the obvious bulge in his lover's trousers.
In which Yuuri makes Viktor's birthday a day he will never forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE VIKTOR! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH AND WISH NOTHING BUT HAPPINESS FOR HIM AND YUURI~~ EPISODE 12 FUCKING RUINED ME. GOODBYE, WORLD.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. This was something he thought he would never do for Someone in his entire life. He never assumed he would be waiting in frilly dark blue corset lingerie and white thigh high stockings for his fiancé in the hotel room before they would have to part ways the next day. Because Viktor needed to tie up some loose ends back in Russia, it would be a while before he returns to Japan and marry Yuuri. Maybe about a month at the most. It was why Yuuri wished to make Viktor's birthday much more special, one he will never forget for a long while. How strange to do something so bold when the brunet had never been in a serious relationship before. Or any relationship. However, just as he had done on the ice, Yuuri wanted to surprise Viktor off the ice as well. This should do the trick. Now it was a waiting game. Viktor should be back in any moment.

During this time, Yuuri decided to mull over his thoughts on the series of events that happened this month alone as he fiddled with the hem of the fabric there to tease whoever's eyes happen to gaze between his legs. And his ass was definitely out, the string of the matching dark blue thong disappearing between the cheeks of his plump ass. Yuuri didn’t gain any weight, but he kept his ass and thighs which he knew Viktor would be groping until Yuuri is a shivering mess under his touch and even rutting against him. Embarrassing and lewd…

The brunet couldn’t help himself whenever Viktor touches him, whispers dirty things in his ear with _that **voice**_ in his native language that would have made him cum quicker if he wasn’t being touched. That man really had a way with words, it should be illegal. Yuuri wasn’t a good Russian speaker, but those were definitely dirty words.

Hmm… Viktor was running a little late. Was Mari and Minako trying to hog the older man from him? Yuuri asked for two hours to prepare the present. It was about twenty minutes after the two hour mark… A sigh left him as he looked at the time displayed on his phone.

 _‘I wonder if Viktor hasn’t been tired out by Mari nee-chan and Minako-san dragging him all over town…’_ he pondered, sighing to himself again as he laid down on the bed and raised his right hand, the ring glinting faintly under the dim light of the lamp. _‘I hope this wasn’t all for nothing.’_

It did take Yuuri nearly a full two weeks prior to this for him to even muster the confidence to buy this outfit. Purchasing the rings were nothing compared to actually _buying_ lingerie. Now that was an experience… Well, one of many he had since Viktor came into his life.

Yuuri didn’t win the Grand Prix Final with the silver, but that didn’t stop Viktor from telling Yuuri he wished to be with him: gold or no gold. It surprised Yuuri who wept tears of joy. They will marry sometime in either March or April. Viktor insisted it should be a beach wedding and who was Yuuri to refuse such a request? The day after he proposed, Viktor went out to the ocean and when he came back and cuddled with Yuuri, he smelled like the ocean. Yuuri heard Viktor murmur something on the lines of, “It reminded me of Hasetsu's ocean.” That made Yuuri smile and he wasn’t surprised in the slightest when Viktor opted for a beach wedding. Yuuri wants to have that too. After all, Hasetsu was the place his life with this man really began. Hopefully a wedding will be the start of a new beginning of their lives for them. The thought eased Yuuri's slight anxiety that peaked whenever he glanced at the time.

Viktor will be back soon. He has to be.

The lock on the door being turned was heard and Yuuri quickly moved to sit his phone on the night table and got to his feet. The sound of Viktor's voice was music to his ears when he called out his name. He felt his previous worries melt away as soon as he heard the other man call out to him with the utmost love and affection.

“Yuuri~ I’m back!” He chimed happily. “Are you here?”

“In the bedroom,” Yuuri responded loud enough for Viktor to hear, his fingers fiddling with the small hem of the lingerie as he faced the door. The footsteps belonging to his fiancé drew closer and closer before he finally came into sight. The moment Viktor's pretty blue eyes landed on Yuuri, he lost all ability to speak, his mouth slightly open from shock. Good. Just the reaction he was hoping for.

“T-Tak precrasen …!” Viktor stuttered in Russian after being speechless for nearly an entire minute. A spark of heat flashed in his eyes and desire began to pool in his gut. He didn’t notice himself moving closer to his fiancé until his arms slipped around his waist, pulling Yuuri flush against him completely. His long fingers slowly trailed up Yuuri's exposed back, making the younger man shiver against him. Of course Yuuri knew how to surprise him off the I’ve like this. He never expected any less and it made him happy. “Yuuri, what is this?” he asked in English.

“Since you have to return to Russia tomorrow, I thought I should at least give you a good sending off present…for your birthday,” Yuuri explained as he wrapped his arms around Viktor’s torso, keeping the sadness out of his voice. He really was going to miss Viktor. A day apart was bad enough, but a month? He really was going to miss him. It was selfish, but this was for Yuuri too. He wanted to soak in as much Viktor as he could and savor him. It would probably help him get through the month if he remembers how Viktor's hands feel on his skin, how his voice changes when he says his name, his warmth, his wonderful smile. Everything. He cleared his throat before talking again as he held back his tears. “I figured having me as your present would be as good as any.”

“Yuuri, moya lyubov… You should never have to feel like you have to give me anything. This may sound cliché, but you give me everything by staying with me. And that is the best present my Yuuri can ever give me.” Viktor noticed Yuuri's tears escaping and he wiped them away with his thumb. He never liked to see Yuuri cry and because he was the one who caused it again, he felt awful. His heart ached to see his beloved so sad. He pressed a gentle kiss to Yuuri's forehead and smoothed out his dark hair, letting his own worries about leaving his fiancé’s side for a full month dissipate. Within the next moment, Viktor kissed Yuuri, gentle yet needy as he poured his love and desire into the kiss. His lover looked beyond sexy. Eros was definitely in him the entire time. Viktor just needed to help Yuuri bring that out naturally instead of with the help of alcohol.

Yuuri returned the kiss with just as much favor if not more then moaned when a certain pair of hands began to knead the pliant flesh of his ass. It felt so good to have Viktor touch him there and he shuddered against him when he felt Viktor squeeze his ass firmly. If his lover wasn’t holding him up, Yuuri would have crumpled to his feet. Yuuri shuddered and he realized he needed to do more for Viktor. This wasn’t supposed to be about him. He rubbed his palm over Viktor's forming erection to show this present was for him to enjoy, wanting to take the entire focus off of himself.

“Today is all about you,” Yuuri breathed, fingers fanning out over the obvious bulge in his lover's trousers. These needed to come off along with the rest of his clothes too. The desire to feel skin on skin was prominent in both men as Viktor shrugged out of his jacket then turtleneck sweater as Yuuri began undoing his pants. He toed off his shoes as Yuuri slid the pants down his legs. The brunet planned on treating Viktor very well tonight. The lingerie was the first of it.

He led his beloved over to the bed and beckoned for him to lay down on his back. As Yuuri climbed onto the bed, he resumed palming Viktor through his dark grey boxers and felt his own dick twitch in response to the growing hardness belonging to Viktor. He needed it inside now, but all in due time. All in due time…

Viktor groaned, running his fingers through Yuuri's dark brown hair as he felt him mouth his erection briefly then hissed when the cool air hit his bare dick. Yuuri pulled the boxers off of Viktor and tossed them onto the floor with the rest of his clothes. He didn’t hesitate to drag his tongue along the underside of his lover's dick, loving the taste and how Viktor released a breathy moan. As soon as he took the head of his lover's cock into his mouth, the blood rushed to Yuuri's own cock when he heard Viktor swear in Russian. The only experience he had with giving head was Viktor and the first few times he wasn’t particularly good at it, but he has gotten better judging by how Viktor reacted. Perfect. His Viktor was always so perfect. It was almost shocking that the five time consecutive gold medalist ice skater, someone who was fucking beautiful beyond belief, wanted him of all people. Yuuri was happy and he smiled to himself as he swirls his tongue around the head of Viktor’s cock before taking it all into his mouth and stroked what he couldn’t make fit with his hand. He hummed in content while feeling Viktor's fingers card through his hair, twitching as though he wanted to grip at his slightly longer and silky, dark tresses. Yuuri used his tongue as much as possible, like he wanted to taste all of Viktor and Viktor tasted very good.

“Y-Yuuri, stop,” Viktor breathed, a guttural moan came out of him when Yuuri hollowed out his cheeks and sucked on the head of his cock. He thought he would melt from the heat surrounding his arousal. “I will cum sooner if you keep doing that…” he warned, shuddering as he gave his hair a light tug, gently coaxed Yuuri to stop.

Thankfully, he did stop, but not before lapping up the precum that gathered on the tip of Viktor’s dick, tongue digging into the slit for a moment. The younger skater's face looked a bit disappointed as he pulled away. “Why did you stop me?” He protested, still wanting to get Viktor off. “Was it bad?”

“No, love. It was fantastic… But,” Viktor sat up and had Yuuri sit on his lap, his lips pressing against Yuuri's left clavicle. “I want to please you too. You deserve it. You always deserve it.” He purred as he nipped at the skin on his lover’s neck, making him shiver in want.

“B-But…Ah, it’s your birthday,” Yuuri moaned when Viktor began touching him with his mouth, his hands while his dick rubbed against Yuuri’s which was still covered in the thin g-string. He wouldn’t be able to last long if Viktor kept teasing him.

“And it is because it's my birthday I wish to indulge in you, Yuuri. May I please unwrap you now?” He asked in a husky voice. Yuuri nodded jerkily and let Viktor lay him down on his back. “You are so beautiful. Like the brightest star in the night sky or Hasetsu’s ocean.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but blush at the comment because Viktor never wasted any time in giving him compliments. His insecurities sometimes don’t allow him to believe them, but he also knew Viktor would not lie to him and he knew Viktor only has eyes for him. It always makes him so happy. He smiled at Viktor and murmured a quiet “thank you.” Viktor was more beautiful on and off the ice. Every bit of Viktor has been seen by Yuuri, every strength and weakness. The younger man loved all of them. And Yuuri can’t wait to marry him.

Viktor’s hands were all over Yuuri in the next moment, touching and slightly pinching his nipples through the lingerie then groping his plump ass. He kissed along his neck and shoulder, sometimes nipping at the beautiful skin enough to tease Yuuri to make him moan and beg for more. It was even better when Viktor had managed to get Yuuri to beg him in Japanese and broken English as he fisted the sheets. It was enough for Viktor to move onto the next part of foreplay. Viktor kissed Yuuri once more then removed himself from on top of Yuuri to retrieve the bottle of lubricant from his bag. Yuuri opened his legs for Viktor to situate himself in between them, watching him with expectation in his blown pupils. He was so hard at this point and his cock was leaking copious amounts of precum, staining the front of the G-string a darker color. It seemed like Viktor noticed this and mouthed his erection through the thin material, coaxing a loud moan from Yuuri as his back arched off the bed. A few words were spoken in Russian were directed at him and Yuuri figured they were dirty words from how Viktor sounded, his blue eyes swam with desire and how his own face heated up like a furnace. He would need to learn more Russian someday…

Viktor pulled the G-string off of Yuuri, exposing his lower half and freeing his aching erection. He licked it as he squeezed some lubricant onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up before pressing one into the moaning brunet. The finger spread the lube along the warm, velvet walls clenching and unclenching around the digit. Viktor added a second finger, causing Yuuri to tense at the discomfort. Viktor had lifted one of Yuuri's legs to rest on his shoulder and repeatedly kissed the flesh his inner thigh.

“It’s okay, I have you. Should I stop?” he asked, Yuuri shook his head. Viktor watched him closely and took the tip of his lover’s dick into his mouth, sucking on the tip as he stretched and prepared him thoroughly. Little by little, he felt Yuuri open up for him and his breaths came out quick, not even noticing Viktor slipped in a third finger. He became more vocal as soon as Viktor's fingers made contact with his prostate.

“Viktor!” Yuuri all but screamed as he gripped the sheets of the bed in his fists, his back arched before he pushed down on those long fingers moving inside him. He felt full, but not full enough. Only Viktor can fill him completely instead of just his fingers which he could not help himself when he practically began riding them. Another whimper left him when he felt himself getting close each time Viktor's fingers pressed into his sweet spot along with his dick being fully inside his fiancé’s warm mouth. He did not know whether he should push down on those fingers or thrust up inside that skillful mouth. It was all too much.

“Viktor,” Yuuri moaned, then slipped into Japanese once again. “I’m gonna cum…!”

Instead of stopping, Viktor kept giving his beloved's swollen cock while he fucked him with his fingers. The digits were sliding inside Yuuri's hole in fluid movements at this point. Brown eyes were watery with unshed tears from being overstimulated before they closed, his body was hit with one of the strongest orgasms of his life. Sticky, white fluid spilled from his dick and into Viktor's mouth. He whimpered as he felt Viktor suck on the head of his dick while milking his orgasm with his fingers. It was the most good he has ever felt in his life. If he exploded from that pleasure, he would trust Viktor to find every bit of him and put him back together again.

Viktor swallowed every last drop of Yuuri's cum before removing his fingers from inside him and his mouth off of his cock. He took a moment to admire how wrecked Yuuri looks. The brunet was panting wildly, his cheeks flushed and his chocolate brown eyes rimming around the opaqueness of his blown pupils were watching him. The lingerie was rumpled a bit from his thrashing around on the bed too much. Viktor will have plenty of time to teach him how to keep still when he comes back to Yuuri. The straps of the lingerie slid off his shoulders and the top part lowered enough to where there was a teasing view of Yuuri's pert nipples. When his eyes trailed down the younger skater's body and caught sight of his entrance clenching around nothing, his heart stopped. Yuuri was unbelievably exquisite. Only one word came to his mind and he murmured it in Japanese, loud enough for Yuuri to hear.

“Beautiful…” he leaned in and kissed Yuuri on his lips, fingers of one hand threading in his hair while the other touched whatever part on Yuuri's body he could reach. Yuuri moaned softly at Viktor's touch, only becoming more vocal when his hand touched his already spent cock. It was sensitive to the touch after he had came, but he still loved how Viktor’s hand felt on him. His own hand went to touch Viktor’s dick, feeling how hard it was and leaking precum. He felt his cock stir in renewed interest at this and knowing he was the one who made Viktor like this. When Viktor moved off of him to grab a condom from his bag, Yuuri stopped him when he was about to rip open the wrapper.

“No, I want to feel you inside me. All of you,” he nearly pleaded. Yuuri wanted to feel his lover without the barrier of a condom this time. There really was no reason for them to use condoms when they only sleep with each other. And Yuuri does not plan to share himself with anyone who isn’t Viktor. There would be no point because Viktor is and will always be his only love.

Blue eyes widened in surprise before he understood why Yuuri wanted this. He tossed the condom aside and situated himself in between Yuuri's supple thighs. He definitely wanted to feel Yuuri and tonight will be the first time they do this. He used some lube to lather his own cock up for easy entry, despite spending several minutes stretching the younger male, then lined himself up with the equally lubed up entrance. Slowly, Viktor eased inside Yuuri and stopped whenever he sensed discomfort from him. This was nothing new; he just needed to allow Yuuri time to get used to his size and girth. He inched his way into Yuuri bit by bit until he was literally balls deep inside. Viktor trembled at the feeling of being in that slick warm heat, shuddering when those velvet walls rippled around and squeezed his cock in several delicious ways. Clearly, Yuuri was more than ready for him to move.

Viktor wanted to drag this out so he can properly appreciate his fiancé and what he does for him. Though his beautiful beloved has other plans. The way he rolled his hips against Viktor's was needy and it drew him in deeper. The older man was gone. He gripped Yuuri's hips firmly and pulled out nearly all the way before pushing back inside hard, forcing a loud moan out of both of them.

Yuuri began pushing back as soon as Viktor got into rhythm, thrusting slow but deeply inside and hitting the right places. It was so good and perfect. This was definitely a good way for him to feel Viktor entirely. If his lover was thrusting harder and quick, he would still feel good but not as good as being fucked deeply. Well actually it would be as good. They would end up finishing as soon as they started though. Neither of them wanted that for the same reasons as they slowly rocked their hips together and their lips met. The kiss was slow and passionate, Viktor's tongue slipped into Yuuri's awaiting mouth to taste him and drown out some of those breathy moans. He intended to make Yuuri very vocal soon. He just needed to find that spot inside him that will make him see white.

Yuuri moaned as he kissed Viktor, tasting him and willingly drown himself in everything that was Viktor. His hands thread through his soft hair, marvelling at how wonderful it felt sliding between his fingers. The brunet couldn't suppress the moans that had risen in octave when Viktor's dick made contact with his sweet spot, the pleasure spreads throughout his body like he was hit with more than a spark of electric shock. It felt like Viktor was everywhere all at once. Yuuri should feel overwhelmed by this but he didn't. He loved it, loved how Viktor could love him and also appreciate him. His warm hands touching his overheating skin of his chest, his sides, his thighs still clad in those sexy thigh highs, before finding their way into his hair again. Their bodies pressed closer together as if they can never get enough skin on skin contact and Yuuri's cock was trapped in between them, rubbing ever so teasingly between them, rubbing against Viktor's stomach and the soft lingerie still covering his own body. Yuuri whimpered in desperate need at the teasing rubbing against his renewed hardness and at Viktor thrusting so deep inside him against his most sensitive areas.

"You are so beautiful, Yuuri. I can't express how much I love and adore you," He whispers against his lips, thrusting a little faster while praising his beloved in as much Japanese as he could. Then he whispered in English, "I love how you feel against me and when I am inside you."

"V-Viktor..." Yuuri mewled, his toes curled slightly at another strike to his prostate caused by his lover's cock. The younger skater had no idea how to deal with his fiancé's praises and with the cock thrusting none too gently inside him, making him see small bursts of stars in his blurry vision. His nails bit into the skin of Viktor's upper back, leaving dark pink lines as he dragged them down in attempts to deal with the pleasure. His hips pushed back as he hears Viktor continue whispering loving words along with dirty ones that made him shiver in absolute delight.

"You feel so warm and good inside and under me. And you are so tight each time you clench around me, Yuuri. Soft, wet, and tight..." Their breathing fell from their lips, hot and heavy as the movement of their hips increased in speed. "I can feel you drawing me in deeper as you bloom for me. You are so amazing, lyubov moya. My Yuuri." He whispers then thrusts harder inside after wedging a hand in between them to stroke Yuuri's leaking cock.

"God— Ah, _Viktor!_ " Yuuri shuddered as his hips nearly halted in its movements, not knowing whether to thrust up into Viktor's hand or onto his cock. These dual sensations along with those sweet and dirty words whispered in his ear made the younger man keen loudly. He was reaching his end quickly, his voice loud and unashamed as Viktor strokes and fucks him harder and faster. In some part of his mind, he felt guilty for feeling so good when he planned to please Viktor. He couldn't help himself.

"Y-Yuuri, I'm gonna cum. Should I pull out? " Viktor breathed, making Yuuri half-sob when he began to pull out. 

"No... In-inside," Yuuri pleaded, his arms slipped from around Viktor's neck to around his waist as if to hold him there. "Please...I want to feel you cum...!"

That did it. With a few more sharp thrusts, Viktor came inside just as his fiance endured his own orgasm. He held Yuuri close as he felt cum hit his stomach and was probably dirtying parts of Yuuri's pretty lingerie. Yuuri nearly screamed Viktor's name as he came and didn't care who heard him. Weak moans escaped him as he felt warm liquid hit his rubbed raw inner walls. Having an orgasm at the same time felt...symbolic to Viktor and he felt happy. Very happy.

Viktor whispered how much he loved his younger fiance in his native language as his thrusts came to a gradual stop. He placed kisses along Yuuri's shoulder, his neck, his forehead, then his lips to silently thank him while they both calm their breathing. As soon as he pulled out, Viktor lays beside Yuuri and wraps his arms around him, pulling him close. Yuuri smiled and snuggled closer to Viktor, his arms hugging him in return then placed a kiss on his bare chest. His brown eyes met blue ones as he fixed his glasses. Viktor was still perfect even with his rumpled hair, flushed cheeks, and kiss swollen lips. All of that and more, Yuuri has and will treasure for the rest of their lives. He raises a hand to stroke Viktor's cheek as he stared in those blue eyes that beckoned to drown him.

"Best present," Viktor finally says after his breathing calmed completely. "You didn't have to, but you surprised me again, Yuuri."

The younger skater laughed softly and ran a hand through Viktor's hair, moving it out of his face. "I'm happy I could do that for you." He hesitated for a moment then spoke again. "S dnem rozhdeniya, Vitya." He said in Russian, his voice above a whisper but full of love and devotion for only him.

"Yuuri... Thank you so much. I couldn't ask for a better person than you." The surprise Russian phrase uttered from Yuuri nearly stopped his heart. While it sounded so cute, Viktor figured he would have to teach his future husband his native language since the pronounciation was a little off. Of course, Viktor said nothing as he rubbed small circles onto his hips with his thumb.

Yuuri just smiled and kissed Viktor, playing with his hair. It was slow and sweet. He wanted to let himself be swept away with their post orgasm bliss. Nothing else mattered other than them in this bed. He did give Viktor a great present, but it was as if Yuuri received a gift too.

"We should take a bath," Viktor finally said after they separated from their kiss.

"Sounds good to me." There was still cum inside him and some slid out of his ass right about now. A bath was needed. And it was more time with Viktor, Yuuri selfishly wanted for himself and for both of them.

• • •

"Yuuri, I will miss my flight if you don't release me," Viktor whispered while making no move to extract himself from Yuuri's embrace. They were at the international airport near the gate where Viktor has to go through towards the terminal. Lots of people were peering at them as they passed, either finding their behavior cute or just strange. Neither men paid the passerbys no mind as nothing else existed around them.

The Russian man was going to miss Yuuri a lot while away. It was one reason he didn't want to leave Yuuri's arms just yet. There was nothing like it. His fiancé's hugs were warm and comforting as Yuuri found his hugs to be. Viktor realizes this was what Yuuri meant by these embraces reminding him of home. Their own home. His heart fluttered at the thought put into his head by the younger man. He can't believe how cute he can be sometimes.

"I will miss you so much..." Yuuri mumbled into Viktor's shoulder, discreetly inhaling his nice smell. He will miss this smell along with all of Viktor.

"And I will miss you, Yuuri." Viktor responded and finally pulled back enough to look at Yuuri's face. "I love you very much, zvezda moya."

"I love you too." Yuuri told himself he was not going to cry, but he couldn't help it when his eyes stung with fresh tears. They spilled over when he was unable to will them to go away. He knew Viktor will come back to him. It was just going to be a long wait. Last night was important for both of them even if Yuuri wanted to make it all about Viktor. It was for him to remember how Viktor sounded, tasted, smelled, and felt to him. Little did he know, Viktor was doing the same thing with him. His love. He really means a lot to Yuuri which was why it hurt to let him go. His heart felt like it was being gripped tight when he caught sight of Viktor's tears just before he was kissed on his lips. Warm. It will be the last thing he feels from Viktor until he comes back.

Viktor's lips lingered for a moment while he wiped away Yuuri's tears. The person on the intercom let the pair know that the 11 am flight to Russia was boarding. It was Viktor's cue to leave.

"I love you, Yuuri." One more kiss to his lips. "So much. I will be back, I promise."

"I know. Have a safe trip. I love you too, Viktor." Yuuri replied as he wiped away Viktor's tears.

They hugged one more time before separating for good. Yuuri watched Viktor go through the gate until he was gone. It hurt but Yuuri knows he will be back with him. Viktor was worth waiting for. He loves him. He skates for him as he skated with him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Yuuri was wearing this lololol](https://m.aliexpress.com/s/item/1541941544.html#autostay) but I tweaked the color to my favor. (๑و•̀ω•́) Omedetou, Viktor! ~~Even though I am late lol his birthday was on Christmas oops~~ I hope you enjoy your sexy Katsudon~~ （＾ω＾）
> 
> Some Russian via Google translate because I do not know Russian. (Ｔ▽Ｔ) ~~I'm sorry~~
> 
> • Так прекрасен (Tak precrasen): "So stunning" (correction provided by "SadoMazoCat." thank you so much!) 
> 
> • любовь моя (lyubov moya): "my love"
> 
> • звезда моя (zvezda moya): "my star"
> 
> • С днем рождения (S dnem rozhdeniya): "happy birthday"
> 
> I hope you guys liked this! 2016 is almost up and I am posting this before then. Much love! (๑・v・๑)


End file.
